Leni Loud
Leni Loud is a character from The Loud House. Character Appearance Leni has long, pale-blonde hair, with side-swept bangs, and three pairs of eyelashes. She is almost as tall as Lori, but taller than all her younger siblings. Her main outfit is a seafoam green dress, with white frills, and triangular sleeves. With this, she wears red hoop earrings, white sandals, topped with light green bows, and a pair of rounded white sunglasses with black lenses on top of her head. One interesting note about what Leni wears is that the color of the bows on her sandals change to correspond with what she's wearing. In "Ties That Bind" and "Brawl in the Family", the bows were blue to correspond with the tank top and dress she was wearing. In "Tricked!", the bows were white to match the circa 18th-century dress she was wearing while as Marie Antoinette. Leni's swimwear is also seafoam green with white frills, only it is a two-piece garment. The top half has two simple straps, while the bottom half is longer than the top, and has four white buttons. Instead of sunglasses, she wears a seafoam green swimming cap, with a white bow tie. She retains her earrings and sandals, even while in water. Her night attire consists of a seafoam green nightgown, that looks very similar to her regular outfit but sleeveless. She also sleeps with a magenta sleeping mask, but later on, it changes to a blue mask, with an image of closed eyes over it. She retains her magenta mask, and like the blue one, it has the closed eyes image. Leni's original design depicted her with a light blue dress, snow boots, as opposed to sandals, and a hairstyle that resembled Lori's, but was slightly longer. In "Hand-Me-Downer", she was seen as a younger girl, but her wardrobe wasn't entirely different. She still wore a seafoam green dress and sandals with green bows on them. The only differences are that her dress didn't have frilled sleeves, and she didn't have her sunglasses. In "Selfie Improvement", she was seen as a younger girl again. She wore a seafoam green shirt, brown cargo shorts, white socks, and seafoam green shoes Sunglasses Leni wears her sunglasses atop her head in every episode she appears in. She only removes them when she goes to bed, showers, goes swimming or goes outside in the snow. Her sunglasses are white, with two black circular lenses, and a shine going across both of them. When she was portraying a cat in the family play in "Suite and Sour", her sunglasses were triangular in shape, rather than circular, which looked like cat ears. This could mean that she owns more than one pair of sunglasses. There is an animation goof that has occurred a few times, where her sunglasses are missing in one shot, and then reappear in the next shot. Personality Loyal, ditzy, forgetful, timid, cute, kind, absent-minded, nervous, perky, cowardly, shy Category:The Loud House characters Category:Females Category:Students